The One Who Defends: Book Two(Being Rewritten)
by Uli Writes
Summary: Ndidi and Aladdin are now split and they'll have to adjust to these new circumstances as things get crazier. New foes, new friends and lots of adventure are awaiting the two and their friends. (This is book two of "The One Who Protects." Please read that first!)
1. A New Dawn

The atmosphere was tense in the room. Ndidi sat across a small table from Kouha, who looked very interested in the magi. Kouen, Hakuei(who was pleased to see the magi again), and Koumei were also in the room, staring at the two. "It's so exciting to finally meet you!" Kouha finally greets, clapping his hands together.

"I'm sad to say the feelings aren't completely mutual," Ndidi responds curtly. Kouha's lips curl into a smirk. "Judal was right…you _do_ have a bite!" Ndidi snorts and looks around, humming. She nods towards the princess and stares at Kouen. He raises an eyebrow at the magi, but says nothing. Turning back to Kouha, she sighs. "I apologize for my hostility. I don't particularly wish to be here, especially with all that I've heard about this country." She stands up and bows. "I am Ndidi, the 5th magi." She straightens out and smiles softly. "I believe that you have taken quite an interest in me, Prince Kouha." The prince laughs and gets up, hopping over to the magi.

"I have! After Hakuei told me about you and our similar auras, I was intrigued. And to know that you're a magi?" He reaches for her arm and grabs it. "I just had to meet you! Kouen-nii-san, she has eight djinn!" Kouha looks to the eldest brother. "She must be more powerful than you!" The brother hums in thought. "Maybe."

"Kouha, I think Ndidi should rest for now. A lot has happened, and she deserves some rest. I'm sure she'll be willing to talk to you after she's well rested," Hakuei suggests. Kouha pouts, but pulls away. "Alright...you can get her to her room and let her rest," he agrees. Hakuei smiles at the girl and walks out of the room, Ndidi trailing close behind.

"I'm surprised you actually came to us," Hakuei comments once the two were a distance away from the princes. "With all our country's done, I'd think you'd stay back. Where's that boy...Aladdin, was it?"

"I'm surprised I actually came myself. Don't feel flattered. Aladdin is safe wherever he is." Sensing the mood, Hakuei ceases attempts at conversation as they make their way to Ndidi's guest room. "Here we are," Hakuei announces, opening the door to a very nice guest room. Ndidi nods and walks in. "Thank you." She tosses her weapons on the bed and sits down, taking off her arm braces. Hakuei stands in the doorway, watching the magi. "...Ndidi, I don't want to be your enemy," she begins.

"Never assumed you'd want to." The brunette looks up and smiles bitterly at the princess. "I like you Hakuei, I really do. I can tolerate your step-sister and your biological brother, but I'll have to get used to your other brothers, especially the one that wants his obsessive hands on me." The princess nods and walks over. "I understand. This must be very difficult and I can tell you coming here was the last thing on your mind. I'll try to help you get adjusted here. We'll start with your clothes and mannerisms." Ndidi gives an amused grin and raises an eyebrow. "My clothes? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing! They fit you nicely and would be the normal wear for someone in Sindria...but, here, you may get some scrutiny, especially if you do intend to stay for an extended period of time," Hakuei defends, smiling shyly. Ndidi rolls her eyes and lays on her bed, breathing out hard. "We'll see. Let me take a nap, hm?" Hakuei nods and turns on her heels to walk out. "Rest up. I'll try to keep the boys away, but no promises with Kouen or Kouha." Closing the door behind her, Ndidi was left to her thoughts.

Silence fell in the room as the magi stared at the ceiling wistfully. "Aladdin...are you okay?"

* * *

Back in Sindria, SInbad had thrown a country-wide celebration of the victory in the war. But, he was anything but joyous. Putting on a happy facade, he addressed his people, lightning the flames in their hearts. After the celebration had kicked off, the heroes and the generals gathered at the top of the main party area. Everyone's moods were somber at the lost of someone, Aladdin and Ja'far being hit the most.

The women dancing, interesting actors playing out what happened in the dungeon and food and drinks couldn't seem to lift everyone's spirits. Aladdin stared sadly into a burning flame, thinking of his favorite magi guardian. "Aladdin…" Alibaba begins, but can't seem to find the right words to say.

"She said she'd never leave me…" Aladdin whispers, grabbing the blonde's attention. "What?"

"I mean...I knew that she was hiding something, so I sort of knew she would leave, but, not just so suddenly!" The magi looks up at his blonde friend. "Ndidi said she hated the Kou Empire and would never willingly go there!"

"Then she didn't!" Alibaba tries to raise Aladdin's hopes. "If she truly hated the Kou Empire, she would never go there on her own. Maybe that Judal guy got her!"

"No one say him or anyone enter the room!"

"W-well, he's a magi, so-"

"She also left a letter saying that she went on her own will...I know how Ndidi writes." Aladdin sighs and hugs his knees to his chest. "I hope I can see her...I'm sure she has a reason for leaving so suddenly." Alibaba nods and glances at Sinbad, who sat surrounded by his generals. "I feel bad for Ja'far as well. Didn't you say he and Ndidi had something?"

"Yeah. Mr. Ja'far really liked Ndidi...he constantly bought her new clothes when she needed them and he acted like it was his duty to protect her from everything!" Aladdin pouts. "I thought they'd get married!" Alibaba sweatdrops, but says nothing.

"I never got to repay her," Morgiana finally speaks out, grabbing the two boys' attention. "Huh?" Alibaba asks.

"I never got to properly thank her for letting me stay...I never got to repay her and lend my strength to her." The Finalis looks down at her chains, frowning. "I lost a...a friend." The trio of friends sat in silence as they contemplated their fates. They never imagined losing one of their own- it was discouraging. Aladdin forces a smile and stands up. "No use frowning! Let's try to enjoy the party, ne, Morg? Alibaba?"

The next day, the three had their own duties to attend to. With Aladdin, he was with Yamuraiha, who just finished repairing Aladdin's magical turban. As he stared fondly at the turban, a thought occurred to the young magi. "You don't have a Household Vessel, do you, Yam?" She sighs and looks at the magi.

"Magicians and Djinn's Household Vessels don't work well together," she answers, then leans close. "I can create lots of magic with my own two hands, though." Yamuraiha giggles. "Devote yourself to that!" Aladdin nods, smiling up at the woman. "I want to learn more and more about magic!" Another thought pops into his head. "What about the place where you studied magic?" The mage stops, looking away wistfully.

"Magnostadt Academy...up until 10 years ago, I was a student."

* * *

In the Kou Empire, that same day, Ndidi had just woken up from her "nap," surprised to find a tray with warm food next to her bedside. Assuming that one of the princes brought it to her though, she decides against ingesting it. Rising, she steps out of the bed and leaves her weapons behind, exiting the room. The guards greet her curtly, and Ndidi greets them back. Looking down the hallways, she realized just how much of a maze the castle was.

"Going somewhere?" Kouen's voice calls out, getting the magi to turn her head. Tensing, she gives a stiff nod. "Hakuei said I was to change my clothing and learn more about the culture of the Kou Empire...could you direct me to her?"

"You haven't eaten," the prince comments. The magi looks back at the untouched tray. "...Yes, I have not. Why?"

"You fear we poisoned it, don't you?" Silence is Kouen's answer, who simply lets out an irritated sigh. "I have no control over what you eat or won't eat-do as you please." He turns around and walks down the direction he came from. Not hearing the magi's footsteps, he looks back. "Are you coming?" Ndidi raises an eyebrow but says nothing, quickly catching up to the prince. They walk in silence to their destination, the tension thicker than butter. That is...until…

"You fear my brother?" Kouen suddenly asks, grabbing the magi's attention. She thinks for a bit. "No..I don't _fear_ your brother, Kouha. He's harmless to me. He just..worries me. I mean, the fact that he has a similar and compatible aura with _me,_ a magi, says a lot. He was determined to find _me,_ someone he's never met before and only knows about through rumors. Your brother amazes me to the point that I have to consider _my own_ safety for a change."

Pleased with the answer, Kouen says nothing more and opens the door to Hakuei's room. The princess greets the two warmly. "Ndidi! I'm glad you took me up on my offer!" Taking this as his cue to leave, Kouen bows stiffly and walks away from the room. The magi closes the door behind her and walks closer to the princess, noticing the array of dresses spread across the room. "What's this?"

"Well, I did tell you that we were going to work to get you accustomed to our kingdom! The first step is looking like one of us. So, I gathered some dresses that I think may fit you, based on what you look like now and when we first met." Ndidi blinks, feeling a sense of deja vu at the situation. _It's like when Ja'far would take me to the different shops and show me all the dresses I could have._ A panging feeling in her heart makes a frown grow on her face, realizing how much she missed the assassin. Seeing the frown, Hakuei becomes confused. "Do you wish to not do this now?" Realizing she let her emotions slip through, the magi quickly shakes her head.

"No no! Please, I'm fine! I was just thinking...this situation reminds me of when I went to different clothing shops in Balbadd and Sindria with a friend...he always insisted on buying me them, even when I insisted it was unnecessary," she explains, looking down at herself. She stared at Aisha's jewel on her naval, the color reminding her of Ja'far's green Arabian keffiyeh. Oh, the time she took it and wore it around for fun…

"He sounds like a good friend," Hakuei replies, giving a pity smile. "I apologize that you had to leave him behind." Ndidi waves her off, walking to a particular dress. It was light blue and reminded Ndidi of Hakuei's dress, except that it looked more regal-befitting for a queen. "This dress…"

"Oh, that one! I really like that one, and I thought you would too. You would beautiful! And there are some more dresses like that one that I can get if you like it. Try it on!" Nodding, the magi grabs the dress and makes her way behind a room divider to change into the dress. Once she finishes, she's stunned by how lovely she looks in a nearby mirror. "Ndidi? Are you done?" Scurrying out, she leaves from behind the panel and smiles at Hakuei. "I love it!"

"I hope so-you look amazing! Kouha won't be able to look away from you!" Hearing his name, Ndidi's smile immediately falters. "Yes...Kouha." Realizing her mistake, Hakuei quickly changes the subject. "Why don't you take a bath while I go talk to the tailors in the castle about more dresses like these?" Calling for some maids to take care of Ndidi and help carry the dresses back, the princess is gone in a short amount of time, leaving behind the dress Ndidi singled out. Deciding to give into the temptation of bathing, Ndidi follows the maids to the bathing room and strips, stepping into the bath when it is ready. Sighing happily, Ndidi enjoys the feeling of being pampered by the maids. She can tell they're curious by the jewels scattered around her body and are careful not to wash to forcefully around or on the gems.

Once done, the maids help dry her off and slip into the dress. The final problem was Ndidi's hair. The magi took pride in never brushing it after washing it, so it was a tangled mess. By the time Hakuei returned, the maids had barely finished brushing and combing out all of the tangles. Decided to go with a simple braided bun style(seeing as Ndidi wasn't willing to sit much longer to do a more traditional style hair), Hakuei was pleased to see how the magi had changed in a short amount of time. "You look like a regular citizen of the Kou Empire, Ndidi!" She compliments. The magi smiles and plays with her thumbs. "Thank you Hakuei."

"Now, let's-"

"My lady, forgive me for interrupting," A maid squeaks out, poking her head into the room. "Master Ren Kouha has requested the company of Ndidi." The magi raises an eyebrow but says nothing. "We'll talk more later, Hakuei." The princess nods, and the Ndidi leaves to follow the maid to wherever the prince was.

It's the beginning of something new, as our two loved magi go down different paths to fulfil their destiny. What will happen?

* * *

 _ ***BONUS***_

"What's that, Ja'far?" Sinbad asks as he stares at his advisor fingering a dying flower. It was hard to tell it was originally a cherry blossom. "Ndidi's old flower...she gave it to me on the night after the whole commotion with Alibaba and Kassim and thieves." Ja'far smiles bitterly. "That's when I knew she took my heart." Sinbad sighs and walks to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, Ja'far. You've lost a lover. Imagine how Aladdin feels? Dejected and alone, even when he isn't. The one person he truly knew the best is gone in a far away land."

"I was going...I was going to propose. As soon as the war was resolved and we had the celebration, I was going to propose." This surprises Sinbad. "So soon? Ja'far-"

"It's very uncharacteristic of me, Sin. That's what she does to me…" The assassin looks up at his king with a longing feeling in his eyes.

"Ndidi made me feel new."


	2. Valentine's Day Special

I'm so sorry this is late! I meant to update this yesterday! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

"Ndidi! Ndidi!" The magi turns around at the sound of Aladdin calling for her, raising an eyebrow. The small boy bounces over to her, his feet making small pap pap pap sounds down the castle halls, grinning. He hands her a piece of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day!" The girl giggles and places the chocolate in a small silk pouch. "Thank you Aladdin! Happy Valentine's Day." She bends down and kisses his forehead, watching him giggle and run away to give more people their gifts. Straightening out, she continues making her way to her room.

It's Valentine's Day… Ndidi thinks to herself, looking at the decorations scattered throughout the castle. Loved ones are being extra affectionate, luxuries like chocolate are being bought more than ever. The magi sighs, rubbing her shoulders. We even invited the Kou Empire over. Shivering at the thought of the pink prince, Ndidi opens the door to her room and enters, closing it behind her. Taking off her armor, she throws herself onto her bed. The only good that comes from this day is free sweets and nice smells filling the castle...no, country!

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, and in the city, Ja'far was walking through the streets of Sindria, greeting any of the locals who stopped him to do the same. He had an agenda to get to. "Where is that stand?" The assassin hums to himself. I want to get the best for her. A blood vessel pops as he thinks about what happened earlier when the Kou Empire arrived. That stupid brat...

* * *

"Welcome to Sindria!" Sinbad greets, actually pleased to have the Kou royal family on his grounds. The four princes and two princesses had just stepped off of their boat and were looking around, observing the decorations that scattered the harbor. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." The generals, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin and Ndidi were also there, along with some guards. They were more nervous about the whole ordeal, but said nothing. Hakuei notices Ndidi and waves at her, who waves back, and then whispers into Kouha's ear. The prince's eyes widen and he turns his head to look at the magi. Grinning, he walks away from the group, getting everyone's attention.

"You're Ndidi, hm?" He asks, inspecting the magi. Sweat builds up on the magi's face when she realizes that this was the prince so obsessed with her. She nods slowly, forcing a smile. "Nice to meet you, Prince Kouha." She squeals as his hands clasp hers together. Ja'far's eyes narrow in suspicion, and he feels his blades slide into his hands. "You're much more prettier than I imagined!" He coos. "I'll make you mine!"

* * *

Ja'far nearly goes berserk as the memory resurfaces. That irritating prince… However, his anger fades away as the familiar smell of that chocolate fills his nose. Smiling, he follows the scent to the stall. "Ja'far, is that you?" The man, the chocolate seller, greets incredulously. The albino nods, chuckling. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's been ages! I remember when you first got a taste of my chocolate. The smile on your face was adorable. What brings you here?" The man questions. Suddenly, a lewd smirk grows. "Here to impress a girl, hm?" Seeing his pale friend's skin darken to a red, the man bursts into laughter. "It's about time, you know? You're getting old! You need to settle down, have some kids!" Ja'far's skin darkens more as he waves his friend off.

"I-it's not like that. I just wanted her to taste something I was fond off. A couple of pieces should do," Ja'far defends. The man shrugs, smiling, and starts putting some pieces in a small pouch. "Funny enough, one of the princes came here earlier demanding some chocolate for a special girl here. He asked for quite a bit. I asked if it was for someone back in the empire, but he said it was for someone here." Ja'far tenses at this information.

"So either he's fallen in love at first site, or one of those two girls-the Finalis or the magi-have caught his eye." The assassin gets more mad at this information. Putting on a sickeningly sweet smile, Ja'far pays the man for the chocolate and waves good bye, walking back to the castle. I'll be damned if that prince gives her anything!

Somewhere else, back in the castle, Kouha sneezes. His brother, Koumei, blesses him before returning to book he was reading. The prince wipes his nose, but grins, looking at the large bag of chocolate he bought. "Ndidi's sure to like this. I overheard some of the common people commenting about her large sweet tooth." His other siblings, minus Kouen, smile at him.

"Do you intend to court her?" Kouen asks disinterestedly. The younger prince thinks to himself, then nods. "Good luck," Hakuryuu comments, gaining his brother's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Good luck getting close enough to properly court Ndidi. This isn't like Kou where you could just pick any girl you saw and declare her yours. We're in Sindria, and Ndidi's heard about you and your ways. Not to mention, that assassin, Ja'far, is extremely protective of her. I wouldn't be surprised if he's courting her already." Kouha laughs and turns away from the brother. Is that so? Well, I can change that. Besides, I'm a prince. No sane girl would choose a general over me~

Somehow, the boys mentally agreed to play the game of winning Ndidi's affection. Their day was filled with gathering gifts and learning more about Ndidi in any way possible to get the upperhand. Night fell, and the boys each had their own gifts to give to the magi, who had dressed up for the nightly celebrations. Strolling down to where Sinbad and the others were, Ndidi doesn't notice a presence behind her. Feeling a hand grab her shoulders, she screams and shoves the hand away.

"Woah! You've got some strength for a little magi~" Cringing, and almost fainting when she realizes who she just shoved, Ndidi turns to look at Kouha. "O-oh...Prince Kouha. My apologies. I didn't hear you there." She notices the large flowers and the large back of chocolates and gulps, slightly praying to Ugo that they weren't for her. "What a lovely arrangement you have. Who are they for- a lucky woman you caught eyes with in Sindria?"

"No, they're for you, idiot~" Cursing mentally, the magi smiles more forcedly. "I-is that so? Thank you! I'll put these in my room!" Taking the gifts, she hurries back into the castle. The prince watches after happily, grinning as if he won a victory. Take that stupid general!

Reaching the hall with her room, Ndidi sees the familiar outline of Ja'far at her door, about to knock. "Ja'far!" The assassin smiles at the sound of her voice and turns, quickly hiding his gift behind his back, only for his smile to drop when he sees the gifts in his hands. I...lost? Slowing down as she reaches him, Ndidi takes a moment to catch her breath. "I'm so happy to see you! Kouha just gave me these gifts-is he trying to court me?" Walking past him, she opens the door to his room and sets the flowers and chocolates down in a corner. "Are you coming in?" She asks, looking at the man. He quietly enters, his hands still behind his back. Ndidi says nothing of it, assuming that's the poise pose Ja'far decided to take.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I have a gift!" Ja'far blinks in surprise. A gift? For me? Ndidi reaches under her bed and pulls out three quills laced together with pink ribbon and a small pouch of chocolate she got from an old man. "They're for you. You're always complaining about the quills being too big or too small. So, I bought some quills and enchanted them with some magic that took ages for me to master-thank Yamuraiha-and command it to last." Realizing the truth of the situation, Ja'far breaks out into a grin. He sets his gift down and takes his gifts from Ndidi, also setting it down. Grabbing her waist, he picks her up and spins her around, laughing. "You're amazing, Ndidi!" The magi girl laughs, clinging to the assassin. Setting her down, he grins. "I got you something as well." The brunette tilts her head.

Ja'far turns around and grabs his gifts, showing it to the girl-the small pouch of chocolate from his friend, a bracelet with rhinestones for every djinn she had, and a singular lotus flower that's stem was weaved into a clip. "I also got the help of Yamuraiha for your flower." Eyes tearing, Ndidi covers her mouth. At that moment, she was filled with so much love she didn't know what to do. "J-Ja'far…"

Time slowed down for her as he approached her slowly, setting the gifts down in front of her. He cups her face gently and kisses her, happy to feel her kiss back. Stepping forward, he pushes her backward until she falls back onto her bed. Hovering on top of her, his head covering having fallen off, he leans down and kisses down her neck, nipping at random spots. The magi gasps, gripping at his robe's sleeves. Ja'far's lips travel more and more, reaching her shoulder blades. His tongue paints the area, looking for that one sweet spot. Hearing her whimper as he reached a certain area, he bites down, smirking as the magi gasps. Sucking gently and nibbling slightly, Ndidi's moans fill his ears.

Meanwhile, Kouha sulked, realizing the magi and the general were gone. He put two and two together when he realized what had happened.

The two continued their actions, the night filled with sounds of pleasure. Ndidi knew, as Ja'far stripped them of their clothes, that she was in for a long night. But she was fine. She had always wanted to test the stamina of the assassin.

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	3. It's Not So Bad

"Ndidi, you came!" Kouha cheers, shooing the maid out. Ndidi nods, giving a cold smile. Kouha hums, tiptoeing to the magi. "That dress makes you look like a queen, you know? A magi queen...imagine that, huh?" He coos, clapping his hands together. Ndidi hums in disinterest and looks away. She suddenly squeals as her sleeve was tugged by the prince. "Ne, look at me. I don't like people who ignore me!" Ndidi hisses and yanks her sleeve away. "Forgive me, your highness. I didn't realize that your presence required my constant praise and worship."

"It would be nice, yes," Kouha smirks. Ndidi adjusts her hair and turns around. "I'm a magi, Kouha. A magi with eight powerful djinns;I could rip you to shreds right now." Feeling warm breath on her neck, Ndidi's eyes move to see the pink-haired prince leaning down. Tensing, she steps forward and away from the boy. "Prince Kouha, keep your urges in check. I don't plan on being your plaything, alright? If this was all you wanted me here for, to mess around with, I'll be leaving this empire before you can say "Djinn Equip!"' Adjusting her dress, Ndidi smiles.

Silence falls on the two.

"I definitely like you…" Kouha coos. "You aren't just going to take it, hm? You'll fight while you're here." He walks up to the girl, backing her up against the wall. "I wonder...can I break you, N-di-di~?" He fingers one of the braids, untangling it to the point the magi's hair falls down on her back. She narrows her eyes at the prince, baring her teeth. "I like your hair down like this much more." Stepping back, Kouha turns around to leave the room.

"Ren Kouha." He stops and looks back. "You aren't breaking me anytime soon. I've been through hell and back. Try harder." He lets out a boisterous laugh that fades as the distance grows between the two. Sighing, Ndidi peels herself away from the wall and looks down. Saraswati slowly grows from the gem in Ndidi's chest, crossing her arms. "He's unsettling but he suits you." The magi raises an eyebrow.

"I take offense from that. How does he suit me?!"

"He's got a level of chaos that will challenge you and make you a better person, Ndidi darling~" Aisha hums, wrapping arms around the girl. She sighs and pulls away. "Never. I am never going to ever match with him!" The djinns shrug and disappear back into their gems as the magi leaves the room.

...He has a dominating allure that's scary...reminds me of Ja'far...I love it.

* * *

Ndidi was practicing swings and strikes with the spear she uses for Ekaitz when she heard a knock on the door. Curious, she sets her weapon down and unlocks the door to see Koumei at her door. Raising an eyebrow, Ndidi bows slightly at the prince. "What brings you to my room, Prince Koumei?"

Ndidi's POV

"Can you help me with some scripts? I know you're a magi, so I was hoping you might know some of the writings we have and what language they're in," he asks gingerly, scratching his nose. Oh...how harmless. He just wants some scholarly help. I can provide him with that. Giving a small smile, I nod and walk out, closing the door behind me. "Of course. I'm more than helpful to aid you in any way possible."

The prince's eyes brighten ever so slightly as he turns around and walks towards the library. I'm quick to follow, keeping up with the prince's slow gate. A comfortable silence falls on us, unlike the silence that fell between Kouen and I. We soon arrive at the library and enter. "Oh my…" I breath, seeing the mess that is the table where I assume Koumei has been studying. "These scripts must be very trying if you've partially destroyed a place of study. He sheepishly looks away as he makes his way to the mess. I follow, picking up some of the scattered papers.

As soon as I sit down, we get to work to translate and re-organize the scripts. Maids came and went to check on us, giving us tea and some small cakes that remained untouched. Currently, we're stuck on one particularly difficult writing. The symbols were confusing and the layering was unusual. "I don't understand...this language has a mixture of characteristics from three of the languages we just studied. How?" I ask irritatedly.

"Perhaps we can apply all the rules from those languages to here...we might yield better results," Koumei suggested, looking at me. I sigh and thinks to myself. "I suppose…" My eyes trail to one of the cakes left behind and my eyes sparkle. "But, a short snack break is fine, right?" The prince chuckles and nods and we move to get some of the papers off of the table.

We eat some of the cakes in silence, although I couldn't stop to think back on the puzzling manuscript. As the words appeared in my head, they slowly translated themselves. Oh my god...

3rd POV

Koumei turns his head, hearing a small gasp come from the magi. "Ms. Ndidi?" The prince calls. He jumps slightly hearing the plate fall to the ground and shatter, splattering the cake across the ground. "Ms. Ndidi!" The prince cries, getting to his feet. Nearby guards and maids rush over to see what's going on. "Prince Koumei! Are you alright?" One of the guards ask. The prince points to the magi, indicating that she's the one they should be concerned about. One of the maids, coincidentally the same one that helped her with her dresses, slowly approaches the magi. "Ms. Ndidi?" She calmly asks.

"Koumei...that manuscript. Give it to me," Ndidi demands. The prince nods and quickly gives the paper to the magi. Scanning over the paper, Ndidi can't stop the words that stumble out of her mouth.

"The day of redemption comes soon,

Solomon's spawn, his magic in the world strewn.

She comes, raining down magic like a typhoon.

The darkness will succumb to light,

Her and his magic clearing the blight.

Beware, the magi's magi."

Silence falls on the room, trying to let the information sink in. The magi's knees buckles as she drops the paper. "Ms. Ndidi!" The maid cries out, rushing forward to catch the magi in time before she falls down. Koumei walks over and picks up the paper, inspecting it. "A prophecy…" The prince's eyes move to look at Ndidi as he thinks to himself. A magi's magi….could it be?

* * *

Ndidi woke from her unconsciousness to find herself in the blank whiteness that is her subconscious. "What the-...Aisha! Saraswati!...Anybody?" She calls out, looking around. A yellow magic circle fades into view as she begins to float in the air. "That's new…" She breathes out, observing the intricate design of the magic circle. Ndidi moves forward and the circle is quick to follow. Getting irritated, she speeds up and as soon as she gets out of the circle, she falls down.

"H-hey!" She rubs her side and slowly stands up, only to slowly rise again as the circle catches up to her. Ndidi cancels the spell and drops to the ground once more. Humming, Ndidi begins to summon water and a different magic circle appears underneath her, this time colored blue.

"So...everytime I cast a certain type of spell, a magic circle related to my djinn is summoned?"

"That's correct, magi," Wayan answers calmly. Ndidi turns around quickly to see the djinn smiling sympathetically. Ndidi floats over, the magic circle changing to the yellow one. "Wayan! You're here! What's going on?"

"Patience, magi. All questions will be answered soon," the old magi chuckles. He tilts his head, observing the magi.

"She's discovered the magic circles? How wonderful! We can just jump on in!" Aisha cheers, suddenly appearing. One by one, the other djinn fade in. Ndidi looks around, humming. "All of you...you're here. What's going on? I remember reading the manuscript and then...it went black!" Ndidi questions, landing on the ground. "And what's with the magic circles?"

"Ndidi, my little magi," Saraph softly calls. "You're not a magi." Zimri hisses and smacks Saraph. "Can't you be a little more sincere?"

"No no, his honesty is refreshing. But...what? I'm a magi, right? I mean...I can handle all eight of you. I-I don't ever use my own rukh-it's always everyone else's rukh! I'm a magi...right?" Ndidi pulls at her hair, her bun coming undone immediately.

"Now now, young magi," Lamia coos. "You're a magi...an illegitimate one." Ndidi makes a noise of confusion and the magi continues. "In the eyes of the world, you are a magi. But, if someone were to inspect you, your rukh and your body to the full extent, they could see that you being just a magi wouldn't be an accurate description." The djinns all hum in agreement, pleased with Lamia's explanation.

"...That prophecy. Does it apply to me?" Ndidi asks. The djinns look at each other, sharing a similar look.

* * *

Ndidi's POV

"She's waking up!" I hear Kouha's excited voice state, reminding me of the situation at hand. Groaning, I slowly open my eyes and sit up. "I'm okay…" I manage to hiss out. Rubbing my eyes, I let them focus as I observe the four royals. "Why are you all gathered around me?"

"Considering you passed out soon after you read a prophecy, I think it's reasonable worry we share," Hakuei comments. I nod and slowly slide off of the bed.

"So Ndidi, you're a magi's magi?" Kouha asks eagerly. "Does that make you even more powerful than Judal?!" Kouen smacks the back of the prince's head, which makes me snort in amusement. "Keep those theories to yourself, Kouha. She needs rest." I smile softly.

It's not so bad, I suppose. I think...I'll make it here.

* * *

This was really hard to force out. I'm so sorry! Remember to comment, favorite and follow!


	4. Can You Feel My Heart?

"Aladdin, did you pack those things I mentioned?" Yamuraiha asks, digging through one of Aladdin's bags. The generals, Hakuryuu, along with some guards, gather around the small magi as he prepares to go on the journey to Magnostadt Academy. Aladdin hums in agreement, watching in amusement as the magician checks to make sure the boy did indeed not forget anything.

"Time has flown...I can't believe I'm already seeing you off," Sinbad chuckles, staring at the boy he's watched grow. Months had flown since Ndidi left and everyone was slowly getting over it.

"Alright, I guess you did pack everything," Yamuraiha decides, standing up and giving the magi his bag. "Enjoy your journey!"

"Allow me to join you for part of the way to Actia Kingdom," Morgiana asks, gaining everyone's attention as they turn to look at her. She walks closer, a soft smile on her face. "I wish to see my homeland with my own eyes- for closure." Aladdin and Hakuryuu nod, happy to have the Fanalis along for the ride. Masrur hums.

"Good for you to make this decision," he congratulates. Morgiana smiles bigger and thinks to herself. "Thanks to Hakuryuu, I am able to see my country in a positive light." Morgiana looks at the prince, who blushes slightly and tries to play it cool as he rambles. Pink rukh float around him, grabbing the attention of the magi. A commotion rises between the three, although it's calmed down as Aladdin and Morgiana's respective mentors talk to them about something important.

"Ne, ne, Yamuraiha?" Aladdin asks, cradling the communication device the magician gave him. "Could I use this...to talk to Ndidi?" Everyone goes quiet and the air becomes solemn.

"No...since I doubt she has one, you wouldn't be able to…" The magician apologizes, but Aladdin brushes it off, smiling. "Thank you, everyone!" Aladdin waves as he, Morgiana and Hakuryuu board the ship.

Soon, the ship set sails and the group is off to achieve their goals and finish their mission.

* * *

Similarly, the time passed could definitely be felt in the Kou Empire as it grew adjusted to the presence of a second magi. Ndidi had grown to tolerate the presence of Kouen, and even enjoyed the company of the other princes and Hakuei...all, except Kouha.

Granted, it wasn't just her already-present feelings towards the prince- it was his behavior as well. No matter what happened, he was just overly obnoxious and annoying and constantly a nuisance to Ndidi's livelihood. Her magi would try to offer support, but even they were growing irritated with Kouha's antics. Especially Saraph, whose rage could be felt for miles on end.

Currently, Ndidi was in the palace garden, making the flowers and grass dance. Unable to do anything more fulfilling unless asked to, this took up most of her time. Zimri's song can be heard faintly in the wind, the castle filled with a little more cheer than normal.

"Man... I wish something fun would happen! I'm gonna gain weight with how little I move!" Ndidi squishes her cheeks, pouting. "Then Ja'far will never marry a woman like me…"

"Marriage? Have you fallen for me~?" Kouha's voice can be heard, earning an eyeroll from the magi. "Dream on, your royal pain-in-the-butt." Getting up, she barely gives the prince a glance. "What do you want now?"

"Can't I just be in your company?"

"No, because you're a nuisance. If that'll be all," Ndidi murmurs, turning on her heel to walk away. Kouha groans and quickly grabs her wrist. "Oi, oi, answer me this!" The prince demands.

"How come you're so friendly with everyone else but cringe when you see me? Am I really that horrible to be around?" The magi looks back, a cheshire smile on her lips. "Yes, indeed. You don't know when to stop and don't understand the idea of personal space. Not to mention, _you were non-stop chasing me for months._ " Yanking her wrist back, she glares. "If you really want to make amends and get me to somewhat tolerate you, why not do something nice for once that doesn't center around you?"

The prince thinks for a while. He did really want to be friends with the magi and _maybe_ take her hand in marriage so that Ja'far couldn't do anything about it. He decides that he can maybe spare a moment or two. "Alright. Fine. What do you want to do?" Ndidi raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Well…"

Later that day, the magi and the prince were running away from an angry merchant, laughing at their prank. "I didn't think it was physically possible for someone to turn that red!" Ndidi cackles, doubling over as she stumbles away from the merchant. Kouha laughs alongside her, smirking.

"I didn't think you had such a mischievous side to you!" He comments as they hide behind a cart. The two giggle to themselves as the merchant runs by. "Ah...that was worth it!" They both get up and dust their clothes off.

"Let's go back...I'm exhausted." Ndidi decides. Nodding, the prince grins and holds out his hand. Hesitantly, the magi takes his hand and the two begin the walk back towards the castle. Along the way, Ndidi sees the various shops and takes in the smells. _I wish I could go out more without everyone freaking out...this place isn't so bad. Oh...what's that sound?_ Stopping, she looks around as the sound of a flute fills her ears. Zimri's opal reacts intensely, the star glowing. Ndidi pulls from Kouha's grasp, surprising him, and makes her way towards the shop. He follows close by, amused.

"You like music?" He asks, getting a nod from the magi. She watches in awe as a band of people are playing their instruments- flute, drums, guitars...she loved them all. A small crowd had also gathered around as other people watched. When the performance was done, everyone clapped and soon dispersed, leaving Kouha and Ndidi still standing. She carefully approaches the group, smiling. "Ah, you all played really well!" She compliments. The leader smiles and bows.

"Thank you, kind magi. Are you looking to buy an instrument? You look like a flute player…." The man teases. Ndidi's eyes widen, surprised. "Well..if you're selling." She looks back at Kouha, who shrugs.

By the time the ordeal was done, Ndidi had picked a white sycamore bark flute that had been carved beautifully. She looks down fondly at the instrument, thinking back to a familiar blue-haired magi.

"I didn't take you as someone who played music, Ndidi," Kouha comments, watching the girl curiously. "Why a flute?"

"...Aladdin has a flute that Ugo used to reside in. He's a djinn, and a good friend of ours. Since...since I can't see Aladdin, it would be nice to have a piece of him on me always." The prince hums, but says nothing as the two approach the castle. Greeted by the guards as they enter the building, they remain quiet as Kouha walks Ndidi to her room.

"Oh, I'm going on a trip to Magnostadt in a few weeks, and I'd like for you to accompany me," Koua requests. Ndidi stops, staring at her door. Thinking for a bit, she opens the door. "What's the catch? Am I going as your fiance? Am I going to kill someone?" The pinkette bursts out laughing, earning a confused glare from the magi.

"Aren't you eager? If you really want to, I can let you!" He wipes his eyes, then smirks. "No, I'm simply asking you to come along. You can refuse, but there's nothing hidden in my words." Ndidi nods and enters her room. "I'll think about it."

* * *

After resolving the issue with the pirates, Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba were hanging in a tavern, enjoying the food and the feeling of accomplishment. A woman passes by with an assortment of flowers. The sweet smell gets to Aladdin and he follows the woman, the flowers reminding him of Ndidi. The woman notices Aladdin following her, and turns around, smiling. "Would you like some flowers, little boy?" She asks gently, holding out the arrangement. Aladdin nods, smiling big, and grabs 3 flowers- a rose, a daisy, and a carnation. Walking back, Aladdin looks down at the plants, smiling to himself. _Ndidi used to wear flowers in her hair sometimes...she said her favorite was a carnation._ Aladdin frowns, and looks out the window, staring at the bright moon. _Ndidi...I hope you're okay. I hope the Kou Empire is treating you well._

* * *

Somehow, both of their rukhs managed to find each other from such a far distance, as they both thought of each other.

 _Can you feel my heart?_

* * *

I'm sorry about the shorter chapter! I hope you still enjoy it~  
Remember to review, favorite and follow~


	5. Execution

It was a normal day, the royal family plus guest enjoying the calm of the week, before the tasks at hand would appear soon. There were little matters to attend to and many issues were quickly solved. Ndidi, now adjusted to the lifestyle of those in the Kou Empire, has decided to have a little picnic in the castle gardens with her new "comrades". They had laid down a white cloth with plates of food constantly being brought in. It was a warm silence as the group sat around, eating. Koumei was dozing off, tea in hand. Kougyoku was talking animatedly with Ndidi, who was deeply engaged. Kouha was boredly braiding the magi's hair, looking absolutely lovesick, Kouen amused at the display in front of him. Even Judal was peaceful, eating his peaches in content.

"Ndidi, I hear you're going with Kouha to Magnostadt," Kouen comments, getting everyone's attention. Ndidi hums in agreement, sipping her tea. "Who are you going as?"

"Just a friend, I assume." Kouha nods, not feeling the need to add anything. The group falls silent again as everyone enjoys their treats.

Trees rustle around them and suddenly Judal dropped his peach. The adults turn to face him, confused. Suddenly, fire ignites around them. Alerted, everyone jumps up. As more flames appear, Kougyoku and Ndidi work to put out the fire with water magic. Guards approached the area, smelling the smoke and hearing the struggle, but are quickly advised to stay back.

"There!" Koumei points to a large shadow floating in the distance, flames circling the mass. Kouen clicks his tongue and unsheathes his sword, it engulfing in flames. Fighting broke out as half of them attempted to attack the offender while the other half worked to end the flames.

It took a while, but eventually the situation was handled. The mass disappeared unfortunately, but luckily no one was harmed. Breathing heavily, the magi looked at each other, annoyed. "What was that?!" Judal demands.

"It was a direct assassination attempt on the royal family and its guest!" Hakuei exclaims, frustrated. Koumei nods, rubbing his head. Kouha remained quiet as he watched the magi and the others argued with each other about the situation. _Someone tried to kill us...how'd they even get past the guards? They were probably after Ndidi...Ndidi...I'm not letting you get hurt._ A grin grows on his face. _If I can find him, by law, Ndidi would execute him as being the primary target. I want her to truly assimilate with us._ He looks up at the sky. _I want her to be powerful and ruthless...I want her to be_ my _magi queen._

"I'm going to my room," Ndidi decides. "I need to rest." The familiar magic circle appears as she floats up and begins the journey to her room. Maids file in as they clean up the food and guards check on everyone.

Ndidi lays in her bed, trying to calm down. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was truly the beginning of her world being flipped around and changed drastically. _The longer I stay here, the more scary the world feels._ She rolls onto her side, using her hand to grow little blades of grass in her hand to mess with. The illuminating light the magic circle on her hand gave made them that much more appealing to look at.

"Don't tell me a little assassination attempt got to you," Kouha teases from the door, watching the magi. She gives a lazy glance to the prince, magic cancelling. "What do you want?" She asks indifferently, watching as he approaches her bed.

"I'm simply concerned for our resident magi," he replies, sitting on the bed. He pushes some hair out of her face, giving a rare kind smile. Hazel eyes gloss over as Ndidi observes the prince, taking the time to appreciate his features. _He's definitely handsome...his hair is a nice color and his eyes, while usually insane, are nice to look at…_ Kouha's eyes drop to her lips before staring back at her. He leans forward and cups her face, glad to feel no resistance.

"I'll find the guy who would dare try to assassinate the royal family...who would dare try to kill _you._ I won't let them live…" He trails off. Ndidi nods slowly, not sure what to say. Kouha smiles and places a kiss on her forehead. "You'll see by the end of the week, he'll be found and executed." Ndidi stammers out an incomprehensible response as the prince pulls away. She tenses at the cheshire grin growing on his face as he stared down at her like she was a piece of meat. He crawls onto the bed, crawling towards her, a sick grin on his face. "Hey...let's play a game, N-di-di~" The magi gulps, scooting back.

"If we find the asshole who did this to you...you have to fight him," he begins, relishing in the confused look on Ndidi's face. "Okay…"

"And...if you win, you become my bride~" He coos, cupping her face. His eyelids drop, watching her lips. Ndidi's heart stops as everything in her mind shuts down. She could feel the rukh around her become agitated as her djinn began a war within her.

"If I lose…?"

"Then he gets released to try and assassinate us again. I don't think you want that...right?" At a loss of words, Ndidi can only stare in horror as Kouha backs away and makes his way out of the room.

Once out of earshot, Kouha laughs to himself, pleased with his plan. "I'd definitely like to see Ndidi beat the assassin to a pulp, and I'd love to see her in a wedding dress...ah, who knew all I needed was a fool to let me get my way?"

Meanwhile, Ndidi was having an intense mental battle with her djinn as she tried to make sense of the situation.

 _Kouha wants my hand in marriage?! - Ndidi_

 _Absolutely not. I'm not letting that mole rat have you, my little magi! - Saraph_

 _It's the way fate has decided to go. We can't stop that! - Saraswati_

 _No, blasphemy. Ndidi deserves better than an insane kid who can't control his impulses. - Ekaitz_

 _I don't want to marry that bratty prince!_

 _See? My little magi doesn't want him! - Saraph_

 _Fate is fate, Ndidi! You must end up with him if that's what happens. - Aisha_

 _I refuse!_

 _You dare go against the flow of fate? You wish to fall? - Lamia_

 _No, but I don't want to be with him! I want...I want Ja'far. He's the one I've loved for so long now!_

 _We do not know if that's what's going to happen, Ndidi. For all we know, you may return to the arms of the albino assassin. - Samir_

 _Or you may actually come to love the prince and marry him willingly in the end. - Zimri_

 _NO WAY! - Ndidi, Saraph, Ekaitz, Wayan_

Sighing, Ndidi gets into a more comfortable position in her bed, closing her eyes. "Hopefully...Kouha is unsuccessful."

* * *

But luck was no longer on Ndidi's side as fate had decided that Kouha would in fact find the assassin and bring him to an arena for the battle that would determine if he would live or be executed. The kingdom was bustling as those who could afford it made it to the arena to watch the battle. Maids and butlers were tending to the royal family in preparation for the event. Ndidi dreadfully let the maids prepare her as she realized she was fighting for her life. A life with Kouha as his unwilling bride...or a life under the constant stress of being killed in a country you could barely stand.

"Chin up, Ndidi! I think you will do fine and will beat the fool! And you get to marry His Highness, Prince Kouha! You're so lucky!" One of the maids gushed as she adjusted Ndidi's armor. Ndidi smiles nervously and nods, pretending to not be completely terrified about the entire situation.

 _What do I do?_

 _You sure as hell are not going to throw a fight to avoid something that is clearly your destiny! - Lamia_

 _But…_

 _No way._

 _Ndidi, just try your best. If you actually get beat by the assassin, then it happens. Just fight with all of your might. - Samir_

 _Ew, how naive and cookie-cutter. - Aisha_

 _So what? I just take being Kouha's bride without any consolation on my side? That's my fate? To be a stupid prince's plaything until he gets bored and infatuated with another girl and tosses me to the side?_

 _That won't happen. You won't let that happen, will you punk? - Ekaitz_

Deciding not to say anymore, Ndidi lets the maids do the last finishing touches to her armor before she's allowed to relax. It was just a simple breast plate and leg guards to protect her from some attacks. Nothing too heavy or complicated.

"Ms. Ndidi, it's time," a guard comments, poking his head in. Ndidi nods and bows to her maids, who squeal in excitement. "We will watch you win, my lady!" Smiling nervously, the magi follows the guard as he guides her down the hall to the arena. "I hope you come out victorious in the end. We all do," the guard comments, and that just makes the magi even more nervous. They approach the door to the arena and stop, the guard making way for another one to come and give Ndidi her arm braces and spear. Clipping her arm braces on and testing a few swings with her spear, the connection with Ekaitz and Wayan strengthened.

 _Are you ready for this, magi? - Wayan_

 _I guess...I'm fighting for my life, so let's do this._

 _We're right behind you, kid. - Ekaitz_

The gates open, alerting everyone in the arena that Ndidi was entering. Cheers erupted from the crowd as everyone gets excited for the battle. On the opposite end of the arena, the assassin stands, his hands chained, a wide grin on his face. Kouha scrambles to the front of the "royals seats" area to watch, eyes sparkling with excitement. _You'll do great my magi queen!_

Ndidi stands, spear set and ready to use as she stares down at the assassin. _This is the man who tried to kill me...to kill them._ She looks up at the area, where she sees the royals watching her every move. She zones out, unable to take her eyes off of a certain prince. Noticing the change in their faces, she turns her head back just in time to block the assassin's fist with her spear. "Tch!" Ndidi hisses and shoves the assassin back, stepping away.

"Keep your eyes on me, _little magi._ Don't wanna end up _dead._ " Ndidi growls and charges, various magic circles appearing on the ground. The assassin's eyes widen and he tries to escape, only to be shocked by lightning. Seeing his dazed state, Ndidi takes advantage of the situation as her first turns yellow and she slams her fist into the assassin's back. He gets thrown into the wall, eliciting screams of excitement and glee from the arena, happy to see the magi winning her battle.

 _Careful. Don't overload yourself too much. - Wayan._ Ndidi nods, watching the assassin rise again. She lets out a scream as the man's speed supposedly picks up speed and charges at the magi. Dodging his fists, she tries analyzing his movements, but to no avail. Suddenly, the assassin's fist slams into her gut, making her cough up blood. Going limp, the man grabs her arm and flings her to a wall of the arena. "One lucky shot and you get arrogant, eh?" Pulling herself away from the wall, Ndidi groans.

"Arrogance runs this kingdom," she hisses. The two got into an intense battle, Ndidi's spear being discarded a long time ago. The crowd was going through different highs and lows as the battle put them on edge. Sadly, the tides switched in the assassin's favor as he gains the upperhand. Ndidi's attacks slow as it seems her magic is being drained out of her. Her skin lightens to a tan, and she switches to defense. The crowd gets more riled up as everyone debates whether or not Ndidi will win.

 _What's going on? My magic is suddenly being zapped away from me!_

 _The assassin must be using some time of dark magic. For now, use the spear for melee combat while we try to get your connection with Aisha or Saraswati back. - Wayan_

 _Right!_

Ndidi wipes blood from her mouth and uses her spear as launchpad towards the man. He gets surprised and tries to dodge, only to get the magi's foot into his neck. He falls over, then rolls out of the way to avoid a spear impaling him. "Tch. Stay still you little pest!" She hisses, rukh fluttering around her. This peaks Kouha and Kouen's interest the most as they notice the agitation surrounding the rukh.

"What is she doing?" Hakuei asks.

"She's using physical strength and the rukh around her instead of her own rukh to fight him. She must be under magoi stress," Koumei explains. The royal family watches on, more intrigued. Blow by blow, each opponent strikes on the other. As strong as the assassin was, he couldn't seem to do any more damage than he had already done to the magi. The rukh fluttered around Ndidi more aggressively as her strikes became more violent. "What are you? You're no normal magi!" The assassin groans, shoving the magi back.

 _My little magi...can you hear me? - Saraph_

 _I can hear you loud and clear Saraph._

 _I need you to switch to hand to hand combat to use your fire magic. Can you handle that?_

 _No problem!_

Ndidi avoids a punch and throws her spear to the side, slamming her fist into the assassin's face. Flames combust around her fist and he's thrown back, his cheek a bright red. Blowing hair out of her face, Ndidi grins and gets in a fighting stance.

 _You can only keep up hand-to-hand combat for so long, kid. You can't show off. Win this fight. - Ekaitz_

Ndidi nods, dodging each attack thrown at her by the man. She swings her legs at him, recoiling in pain as she hears a sharp crack in her right ankle. _He strengthened his body._ Cursing him, she jumps back, balancing on one leg.

 _I can't fight this battle!_

 _You can do it, dammit! -Ekaitz_

 _My foot isn't as strong as my fists, not to mention I'm injured._

 _Aisha! - Wayan_

 _Ready to serve~_

Various magic circles of green, purple and red appear on the ground, and Ndidi jumps up, a yellow magic circle surrounding her. She feels her ankle bones slowly heal and become strong once more. Using her magic to summon her spear, she aims it at the befuddled assassin. A ribbon of fire and lightning trail from the spear, vines wrapping around the weapon. The rukh completely swarm Ndidi as she realizes this is her deciding attack.

 _This will take a toll on you, Ndidi. -Aisha_

 _I'm aware of the possible consequences. I need to beat him._

 _Then finish him off. -Wayan_

And like that, Ndidi chucks her spear at the assassin, who's locked in place thanks to Aisha's manipulation of the earth. Chunks of the earth rise up as dust forms, blinding everyone for a bit. The dust settles and all that can be seen is an assumed dead assassin and the spear lodged into the ground next to him. The magic circles disappear, including the one surrounding Ndidi. She falls to the ground, her eyes closed shut. Guards hurry to catch her, but Kouha beats them too it, having already leapt out of his seat and landing on the ground in time to catch his fiance.

"Ah..she's so powerful...and she's all mine," Kouha chuckles, turning to take Ndidi to her room to be tended to.

"My little magi queen…"

* * *

Ndidi groans, feeling the familiar sensation of having to wake up from a major magoi drain.

"You really have to break this habit of constantly passing out after pushing yourself to your limit," Hakuei comments, amused. Ndidi slowly sits up, smiling goofily at the group. "My apologies...I suppose I really wanted to win this battle and not end up like livestock," she replies.

"At least you didn't suffer too many physical wounds," Kouen points out. The magi nods and smiles softly. She scans the room and lands on Kouha, and the elephant in the room grows. "I believe...this means I am to be betrothed to you?" She gently asks. The prince breaks out into a grin. "Correct! I'm pleased. You did exceptionally well! I'm proud to call you my future queen~" Ndidi cringes mentally and looks out the window, forcing a smile.

"Yes...I am to be your lovely bride."

* * *

What a plot twist!

Remember to comment, favorite and follow!


	6. Chance Encounter

Ndidi stares boredly at the ring on her left hand, it's diamond shining slightly in the sun. Around her, maids were bustling around to get her things prepared for her journey. She never realized how tedious packing for travel was- she had grown accustomed to grabbing what she had and leaving as fast possible.

She wished for the journey to be long or that Kouha would be killed before they arrived. Then, she could leave the Kou Empire and be free. As soon as she and Kouha returned from their trip to Magnostadt, they'd be wedded immediately. Shuddering at the idea, Ndidi quickly rises and walks out of her room, down the long halls of the castle. When she made it outside of the grounds, she noticed the carriage that she and Kouha would take.

"Are you ready~?" Kouha hums, dancing around the magi. She stares after him, uninterested. _He truly is crazy._ Ndidi turns around, noticing the presence of three women- JunJun, JinJin, and ReiRei. "Hello," Ndidi greets, smiling softly. The attendants bow, smiling big. "It's nice to see you, my lady!" Ndidi waves them off, embarrassed. _I bet Kouha told them to address me like that._ Sighing, Ndidi turns towards the carriage and steps into it, mentally preparing herself for the long journey ahead of her.

Soon after, Kouha and his attendants stepped on as well and the group were off as the carriage rode off at a comfortable pace, guards on horses falling close by. The attendants eagerly accept Kouha's affectionate smothering, much to the magi's disgust. She keeps silent and looks out the window in the carriage.

"Yo, Ndidi," Kouha calls, grabbing the magi's attention. She looks at him in annoyance. "What now?"

"What's your favorite flower?" The prince asks boredly, staring at the magi. She stares at him hard, trying to figure out what he's getting at. "...My favorite type of flower is a carnation...specifically the pink carnation." Kouha grins and sits up properly.

"Carnations, hm? Those are pretty...what about animal?"

"Bunnies."

"I didn't take you for a bunny lover!" Ndidi rolls her eyes and looks away from the prince once more. He pouts, unhappy that she was ignoring him again. Thinking of something else to talk about, Kouha decides to pull at Ndidi's emotions.

"Would you like to invite those people from Sindria? The king...that finalis girl...the magi child and...that assassin? And the others of course" Hearing the descriptions about her friends, Ndidi tenses and glances at the prince. "Excuse me?"

"I just thought that the least I could do for my little magi queen was let her friends come and witness our unholy union~" The magi's heart twitches at the thought of seeing her friends again...at seeing Aladdin and Ja'far again. Her face twists in thought as she considers her options.

"...do what you want," she answers, but doesn't turn away this time. Happy with this development, Kouha gets up and walks over, pulling Ndidi to her feet. "Oi oi, no frowns on my bride's face. Sit with me~" The prince insists, walking back to his seat. Sitting down, he pulls her onto his lap. Blushing madly, Ndidi squirms to get him to let go. The attendants squeal in jealousy and happiness at the scene.

"Unhand me scoundrel!"

"Ah, but you're so warm Ndidi~"

"KOUHA!"

* * *

A few days later, during the afternoon, the carriage driver decided to take a break and rest for a bit. Ndidi had gotten used to the prince's antics, having falling asleep across him. He was boredly braiding her hair, enjoying how soft it was, when he was rudely interrupted by the driver. "Ah, my lord! A young boy wishes to come with us. Would that be okay?" Kouha waves the old man off, not really caring for some random kid that decided to hitchhike. He was more focused on his bride-to-be. Shortly after, the carriage was moving again, heading to its destination.

Aladdin, growing curious at the sight of the attendants dress under the curtain separating him and the royals, eagerly reaches over to greet them, only to be knocked out of the carriage when it was jostled around by some bandits. This awakens Ndidi, much to the prince's annoyance.

"Wash dohing on?" Ndidi mumbles out, sitting up.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep," Kouha insists, hoping whatever made the carriage stop gets easily resolved. However, the sound of the commotion and fire blasting brings the magi to her senses. "O-oi. I think-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kouha yells, swinging his sword around as he cuts the top of the carriage open, a dark look in his eyes. "You're totally killing the mood of our journey…" He hisses, standing at the top of the open carriage. His sword rests comfortably on his shoulder. A grin grows on his face. "I guess that means you all take the death penalty~" Ndidi gulps in fear as she and the attendants step out to watch the prince go crazy on the thieves. Aladdin notices the familiar brown hair and gasps in surprise at how much Ndidi had changed over the months.

Everyone's attention remains on the prince as he uses his Metal Vessel to finish off every single thief. Aladdin looks at Ndidi, now considerably scared. "Ndidi! Is that the prince?" Aladdin asks. Surprised to hear his voice, Ndidi looks at him, a smile gracing her face. _Aladdin!_ Sighing, she nods. "Yes, that's Prince Ren Kouha."

After the whole ordeal was finished and the group had refurbished for the trip, everyone entered the carriage. Ndidi happily sat with Aladdin, happy to see him. She eagerly plays with his hair, redoing his braid. Meanwhile, the attendants get into a semi-heated argument with Kouha about his mode of travel. At the sight of the somewhat appalling display of violence against his attendants, Aladdin calls out to the prince to tell him more about Magnostadt. Ndidi furrows her eyebrows.

"Aladdin, you shouldn't be going there. They don't let anyone in that isn't a magician. Rare exceptions, like Kouha, are plausible, but, well, rare," Ndidi points out.

"But Ndidi, technically I am a magician! A transfer magician student!" Kouha sighs and shrugs. "Good luck, kid."

With the nine days left on the travel, the group had talked more and bonded somewhat over the journey, although most of the waking hours had Aladdin and Ndidi talking animatedly about what had happened to them.

At the arrival at the kingdom's checkpoint, the carriage was forced to stop. Kouha walks off, holding Ndidi's hand as his attendants follow after him. "You'll have to go through the entry check Aladdin, in order to get in, We will be going through a different entry. Good bye!"

"Good luck Aladdin. Be safe!" Ndidi pleads, looking back at the boy. He grins and waves after the girl.

Once a good distance from the boy, Ndidi sighs and turns back to look ahead, now stuck alone again in the annoying prince's company. Eventually, they approached the room where the principal was staying, and their presence was introduced. Ndidi bowed, paying attention to what the magician said. "Your guests, Prince Ren Kouha and his fiance, magician Ndidi." The old man raises an eyebrow in surprise, noticing the various jewels she was adorned with, her outfit and how much the rukh seemed to flutter around her.

"A magician, hm? DId you ever learn from this school?" He asks. The magi smiles and shakes her head.

"Self-taught, I'm afraid."

"And yet you radiate power equivalent to some of my best students...maybe even more so...and the rukh…" The prince and the magi tense, worried that he'll make a connection.

"Why don't you go around and observe the school? I don't mind and I'm sure some of the students would love to talk to you." Ndidi smiles, realizing she could talk to Aladdin, and she bows. "Thank you!" She glances at Kouha, who shrugs, then leaves, happy to be away.

* * *

Hearing a knock, Sphintus gets up, annoyed that the small boy had fallen asleep, and opens the door. He's surprised to see Ndidi, smiling brightly. He blushes. "G-good evening! H-how may I help you?" He stutters out, wondering if she was a teacher or possibly a roommate.

"Is Aladdin in here? Someone told me this was his room," Ndidi asks, trying to take a peek into the room. Dejected and realizing the pretty woman was for Aladdin, he steps back and lets her in. The magi lets out an out of character squeal and runs over. "Aladdin! Wake up!" The boy slowly opens his eyes, humming. Recognizing his friend, his eyes widen as he sits up excitedly. "Ndidi! Wow, you're here!" He exclaims, jumping up to hug her tightly. She hugs him back, spinning around.

"I'm allowed to observe the school while Kouha and I are staying here. How are you?" And thus, the two return to talking excitedly about anything and everything. Sphintus watches annoyed, yet happy for his roommate.

* * *

 ***BONUS***

"It appears Aladdin has made it to Magnostadt safely," Yamraiha alerts Sinbad, who nods in content. Ja'far looks out the window, uninterested at the moment. But he was happy secretly, the young boy was safe. Ndidi would be elated. _Ndidi….Ndidi, are you okay?_

"Ja'far, Ndidi is at Magnostadt as well!" Yamraiha excitedly calls out, grabbing the assassin's attention. A smile graces his face for once in such a long time. "She is? Oh, is she okay? Has she left the Kou Empire?" Sinbad and Yamraiha look at each other nervously.

"The thing is...Ndidi is engaged to Prince Kouha. He sent the invitations and they just came in," Sinbad explained. Ja'far's eyes widen as his world seems to crash and burn.

 _E-engaged?!_

* * *

 _Sorry for the short update! I just needed to get this chunk out before I worked on the next chapter. Make sure to review, favorite and follow for more~_


	7. Tension

"So, tell me Aladdin. What's magic class like for you? I know you are in the last Kodor due to circumstances, but surely it's beneficial?" Ndidi asks the small boy. He looks away, rubbing his face. "Ehe...class? It's...interesting. I feel myself getting stronger everyday!" The magi girl ruffles his hair.

"Good! Anything that increases your magical ability is good for you!"

Little did Ndidi know, the 6th Kodor classes were all physical and no magic. The only magic involved was the magic used to keep the students alive. Plenty of them were collapsing or losing breath, being pushed past the limits they were used to. Ndidi watches Aladdin, worried for his sake, but he seemed to be doing well at keeping up. _I know the reason for this, but it's just disheartening._ Ndidi sighs and looks up, feeling some wind pick up. Her braids unfurled and her hair was set loose, letting it flow freely. _Ja'far...are you okay? I'm sorry…_ Ndidi sighs and runs a hand through her hair, turning around to leave the area where the 6th Kodor was training.

Left to her own devices, Ndidi explores the academy, humming to herself. Many of the students glanced at her in curiosity, but none really said anything, scared she was a teacher or something. Passing a certain blonde student, Ndidi freezes, feeling the familiar sensation of rukh cluttering around one being. Looking back, she notices a feminine looking male walking down the hall between two other boys. The blonde stops and looks back, feeling her intense gaze. The two engage in an intense stare off, their rukh getting agitated with one another.

"Spawn."

"Illegitimate." WIth that short exchange, the two magis keep on their paths, more than happy to leave each other's presence. Once a considerable distance away from the student, Ndidi's mind fires away, trying to figure out who exactly that was. Finding the room where she was to stay with Kouha, Ndidi enters the room, seeing the prince resting on the bed. She takes a moment to appreciate his physical features. _Rare moments like these...he just looks like a rambunctious prince. An innocent...prince._

"Are you staring? Have you truly fallen for me now, Ndidi~?" Kouha teases, aggravating the magi. _And then he awakens and is back to the annoying brat he is._

"No way, Kouha. Not interested." Ndidi walks closer, watching for slight movement in the prince's body. "How did the meeting with the principal go, though?"

"The old coot isn't budging, but I intend to make him agree with our terms. How'd catching up with Aladdin go?" Ndidi shrugs.

"The classes here are intense. Aladdin is at a disadvantage with his magic being limited…he's forced to endure physical training at the lowest class." Kouha laughs and sits up, amused.

"That squirt? Hah! He needs it."

"I think he'll do it. He'll make it!" The prince snorts and lays back down on the bed. Ndidi sighs and walks up to him, sitting at the foot of his bed. Kouha stares at her for a bit, then sighs, reaching his hand up to push hair out of the magi's face. "I think you need to relax. You are really stressed, magi queen." She rolls her eyes, looking away.

"You're no help."

"I want to," the prince says in a rare kind voice. Ndidi narrows her eyes at him, and venom laces her voice.

"Send me back and dissolve the engagement."

* * *

NDIDI'S POV

" _Ndidi!" I turn around, hearing the familiar voice of him. "Ja'far!" I call out, running towards his voice. It's been forever...I need to see him!_

" _Ndidi! Where are you?" Running faster, my smile grows. "I'm here!" I leap into his arms, laughing in delight as I feel him spin me around. His laughter fills my ears, making me happier. Oh, I've missed him. I remember…_

" _Ndidi...you look so beautiful…" I blush and look down at myself clad in traditional Kou clothing. "The empire is treating you well...I'm glad. I was really worried about you. I still am...how is Prince Kouha treating you?" I look away, eyelids drooping._

" _Ja'far...I'm engaged to him, I'm sorry." He sighs sadly, eyes hazy._

" _I'm aware. I still love you though, you know? It's merely a title, not a reflection of your true emotions." Cupping my face, I'm forced to look at him. "I really do love you...and if fate has it, we'll meet again."_

 _This...this isn't Ja'far though. I know him...and he's not like this. Smiling sadly, I nod. "Yeah...again."_

" _But...while we're here, I need something from you." I hum in thought, raising my head. "Yes Ja-" I scream in fear, seeing the familiar face of_ that man. _Struggling to pull away, I kick at the man that replaced Ja'far. "N-no! Let me go!" I scream, stumbling back. He grabs at my clothes, grinning wickedly. "C'mere! If you don't want that brat of yours to get hurt, you'll be still!"_

 _Finally, I pull away as magic circles surround me, letting me quickly escape him. I can't believe...no, stop! I can't think back! Suddenly, I feel myself fall down a black hole, and I'm screaming._

* * *

REGULAR POV

"Ndidi, wake up!" Kouha demands, shaking the magi roughly. She wakes up with a fright, screaming her heart out. Tears stream down her face, and she clings to the bedsheets, thrashing around. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" She screeches, forcing the prince to step back.

"It's me, jeez! Wake up!" Kouha hisses, although he shuts up at the appearance of Lamia.

"She's clearly experienced a nightmare, idiot. Leave her alone," the djinn coldly points out. "You should know better." The prince huffs and turns away. "My apologies. She frightened me."

"Screaming would do that to anybody."

"She's my fiance, it only makes sense that I'd be worried! I thought that she was cursed by some magicians or something." Lamia huffs and looks away. "Go to bed."

The next day, Ndidi remained in bed, unwilling to get up. She was curled around herself, ignoring the pestering of her fiance. "Ndidi, you need to eat. I don't want a malnourished queen!" He teases, hoping to get at least a spiteful response.

"Leave me alone...I don't want to eat." Frowning, Kouha pulls away. _What did you dream?_

"Alright...well, I'm going back to talk to that old man. Please eat," he insists, then leaves, his attendants following. Once sure he's gone, Ndidi rises out of bed and sits on the ground. The various magic circles appear on the ground as her djinn appear.

"Ndidi, are you okay?" Saraswasti asks gently, observing the magi. She nods silently, pulling her knees to her chest. "I thought I was over it."

"You've been forcing all of the things you've experienced to hide the pain you're feeling. Ja'far...Aladdin...coming to the Empire. Everything had distracted you from facing this nightmare," Samir explains, floating closer. "If you don't address it Ndidi, you'll-"

"I don't want to acknowledge that part of me! I was weak!" Ndidi screams, fire surrounding her. It quickly dies down as she takes a breather.

"Kid, you can't run from it forever. If you can't even get through a nightmare without waking up the entire eastern coast, then you can't keep going on. You'll break before you really need to push," Ekaitz hums, floating close to the magi. Shaking her head, Ndidi scoots back.

"I never want to think of that horrible man...that horrible place...ever again."

"Leave her alone," Saraph pleads, getting in front of the magi. "Can't you see she's stressed out? Separated from her love, forced to marry- she's in no condition to have you pester her about this!"

"Saraph, you can't just defend her! She's a powerful magician that has a great duty!" Zimri curses, getting in the fire djinn's face. "I know you've taken the biggest liking to her, but you can't shelter her like she sheltered Aladdin. That will just cause more problems!"

"I can shelter her from-"

"A-Aladdin's training!" Ndidi suddenly remembers, getting up. Hastily dressing up, she flings herself through the hallways, a magic circle surrounding her. The djinn look after her before sighing and fading away.

Making her way down the hallway, she bumps into the student from before. Annoyed, he glares at Ndidi. "Watch where you're going! You can hurt someone!" He hisses, irritating the magi.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were the principal of this school. Next time, I'll bow down to you!"

"It'd clearly be an upgrade from your current attitude!"

"Maybe wear some proper pants- I can see your skin from a mile away!"

"At least I can move in my clothes!"

"What is going on here?" The tired voice of the principal echoes as he approaches the now frozen magicians. The turn to look at him and gulp, observing his cold stare. "Tell me why my guest and my student are fighting in the halls. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just a small disagreement," Ndidi hurries out. The principal raises an eyebrow, but says nothing more. He keeps walking, probably to talk to Kouha.

"A guest, hm? That explains the lack of the uniform."

"You're not so normal either, are you?" Ndidi hisses. "You better not touch Aladdin."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Ndidi._ "


	8. I'm So Sorry

Everyone, I'm so sorry. I know you all were looking forward to me updating the story, but I just can't find the inspiration to continue this story. I'm so sorry, but I can't go on. Really, I am.

I still am writing my Black Butler fanfiction, if you'd like to read that? And maybe I'll write other fanfiction as well.

Stay reading, my little dolls, and I'm sorry to disappoint!


	9. Happy April Fool's!

Damn, y'all believed me. I AM NOT GOING TO END THIS STORY UNTIL I FINISH THE SECOND SEASON

After all, we need to figure out who Ndidi goes to ;)

Next chapter coming up soon! (hopefully)


	10. Small Bonding

Ndidi had resorted to screaming into the pillow provided to her courtesy of her ever-persistent fiance. "I can't stand that shemale! He irks me and reeks of the stench of a magi, when he clearly can't be because none of us have died!"

"Ndidi, you're getting some wound up over some random dude. Why?" Kouha boredly inquires, picking at his nails. She slowly looks up at him and gives him the coldest stare possibly, which was slightly more intimidating due to her red eyes. "He's as much of an anomaly as I am and it's annoying! I just know that he's going to do something to Aladdin and it makes my blood boil just at the thought of it! Don't you understand Kouha?" The prince shrugs and rises from her bed, proceeding to walk around their room.

"You look like you need a break, you know. You've been cooped up in small confinements for a couple days now. You need some air, my magi~"

"And what do you suggest, you annoying prince?" Ndidi squeaks in surprise at the sudden appearance of Kouha in front of her face. "Let's take a walk around the city. Talk, eat some food, maybe buy something interesting. C'mon, what do you think?" The magi thinks a bit, trying to decide if she should indulge in the prince. Finally…

"Alright, fine. I'll go out," Ndidi agrees, slowly rising from her bed. Slipping on her shoes, she walks past the prince and opens the door. Kouha laughs in glee and walks out the door, glad to have some true alone time with his fiance.

Once they both made it out of the vast academy, the couple were left to explore the city. It was vastly advanced, with magic flowing through the city. Citizens waved at them happily, acknowledging just how important they probably were.

"It's crazy to think that there are non-magicians that live here peacefully. Magnostadt is so adamant about having only magicians in the city, so to see this many regular people living in harmony, embracing the magic...it's relaxing. Ndidi looks around, a smile growing on her face as she observes every shop. "Flowers...foods...ah, it reminds me of Sin-" She stops mid-sentence and looks back down at her feet. Kouha frowns and looks around, trying to find something to raise the magi's spirits again.

"Here, how about a carnation? It's golden, kinda like your eyes." Ndidi blinks in surprise, looking between the flower and the prince. "You...you remembered?"

"Of course. You're my fiance and...before we even become legally wedded, I'd like to be a support beam. And...those nightmares you had." Ndidi sighs and takes the flower, slipping it into her hair.

"Let's grab some food and when we return, I suppose I could talk." Ndidi suggests, giving the prince a small smile.

The two returned to their rooms, cakes and fruits littering the floor and bed. Ndidi squeals in delight as she indulges in a chocolate cake. Kouha watches with amusement, enjoying the magi's elated mood. He knew what was to come, and sighs. "Ndidi, what was in that nightmare?" The magi stops mid-bite and looks back at the prince. She sets down her plate and folds her hands together. Silence.

"Before I even arrived at Sindria, Aladdin and I were travelling in a caravan from the Kouga Clan's land. Suddenly, rocks fell on us and destroyed the cart, injuring a lot of us, including Aladdin and I. In order to protect him from more injuries or even dying, I agreed to do something to protect him and...it's haunted me for awhile. I'm not proud of it but-"

"You were desperate. I understand." Kouha shuffles closer to Ndidi, pulling her into a warm embrace. "It's not your fault Ndidi, and you shouldn't blame yourself. I can promise you, that you're safe and sound and those men can't touch you."

"You're awfully out of character." Kouha groans and pushes her away. "I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get?!"

"You brought it upon yourself~"


	11. Wedding Day!

(So I'm like fucking up canon so hard right now as I rush to finish this series. Because I have another fan fiction idea I want to do that may be Magi and/or Voltron).

"What is wrong with Lady Ndidi, Prince Kouha?" Reirei asks, looking between the fiddling prince and the magi whose gaze was directed outside of the carriage. Kouha shrugs his shoulders and continues playing with his hair.

The truth is, he did know. Ndidi received news in the Rukh from Aladdin that Magnostadt had declared war on the Reim Empire and basically anyone who opposed him. Because of this, Kouha was quick to flee the country and arrange the wedding sooner. As they were riding back, the castle was bustling with life at the prospect of the wedding.

Sure, Ndidi had grown fond of the prince in the short amount of time they had spent together in the magician's country, but her heart still belonged to the albino assassin in Sindria. The same one that would travel to the Kou Empire to witness the unity of her with a man she did not completely love. But what choice did she really have? By agreeing to marry Kouha, she was fulfilling her destiny...right?

Destiny. That word had grown bitter in the magi's mouth. How funny that the same thing she had advocated for was no longer so pleasant of an idea. Destiny is only nice when it can benefit you, it seems. She was a magi...but an illegitimate one. Who said she had to follow all the rules to a T. I'm sure, with enough manipulation, she wouldn't have to deal with this.

Hey, kid. Your mind is going to dark places again. -Ekaitz

Oh? I didn't notice.

Listen, I don't like this situation. None of us really like you marrying the prince of the country who's caused you more trouble than you'd probably prefer. But this is what the rukh are telling you, isn't it?

Well, of course. I constantly am assaulted by wedding day pictures. But I don't love him Ekaitz! I can't just disregard that.

And you know that. The rukh know that. Kouha knows that. But, you can't just go against destiny. It always works out in the end.

Oh please, don't shove elementary propaganda about destiny down my throat.

Sometimes the most simple explanations get the point across.

My little magi, you have arrived. Please, your face is contorting into rage.

Thank you Saraph.

Ndidi takes Kouha's hand as he helps her out of the carriage. He starts talking to her, but his words are white noise to her as she dwells deeper into her inner thoughts. He takes it as her being frustrated and goes quiet, walking her to her room. Acknowledging the change in environment, Ndidi opens the door and closes it behind her, greeted with the sight of a handful of maids and the two princesses awaiting her arrival.

"She arrives! We can't delay any longer," one of the maids announce, and the group charge at Ndidi, pulling at her clothes as they begin the long process to prepare her for her wedding day.

The night is young as the maids finish Ndidi's appearance. The ships from Sindria had just landed at the dock and the group were leaving the ship. Aladdin, Morgiana, Sinbad, Ja'far...everyone who was close to Ndidi and had an invitation had come.

As Ndidi was led down the hall, dressed in her white and peach floral kimono with her hair in buns, all she could feel was Ja'far's aching rukh.

 _To think my happiest day in my life is with someone I barely know..how quaint._


	12. Hey

Im rewritting this story so that y'all actually get a decent end to this(with a better story). So go check my profile and click on the story(renamed Chaotic, probably will change) and lets start from the beginning...wooh.


End file.
